The present invention relates to automotive roof spoilers designed to reduce frictional air drag including one or more retractable lamps, wherein the lamps may be located in an upright position with the lens facing forwardly for off-road use and the lamps may be retracted for on-road use.
Automotive roof spoilers have been available for many years. The roof spoiler is generally mounted on the roof or cab of an automobile or truck to reduce the "drag" due to air friction as the car or truck moves forwardly by creating a laminar flow over the top of the vehicle. Roof spoilers may also be mounted on a camper top, light bar or the like. The roof spoiler may also create "lift", similar to the wing of an airplane. Spoilers are also used on the back or "trunk section" of a race car to increase traction and reduce fuel consumption. A roof spoiler mounted on the top of the vehicle may also reduce accumulation of road dirt or dust on the back window of the vehicle, such as the generally vertical rear window of a truck, which is particularly useful in off-road use where the vehicle travels over trails, dirt or gravel roads.
A roof spoiler preferably has an aerodynamic shape, wherein the cross-section of the roof spoiler is similar to the cross-section of an airplane wing and the forward or leading edge is generally V-shaped, including an upwardly inclined forward surface. The midportion of a roof spoiler may be spaced above the roof or cab surface of the vehicle to direct the air passing over the top of the vehicle generally parallel to the roof or cab surface, however, roof spoilers are also flush mounted on the roof or cab to direct the air passing over the top of the vehicle away from the rear window.
Roof mountable lamps and light bars are also available as an aftermarket item for off-road use. Many states, however, prohibit the use of roof-mounted lamps for on-road use, and several states require that such roof-mounted lamps be covered when the vehicle is used on a highway. The lamps are generally mounted to the roof or a light bar in a vertical position, increasing the frictional air drag of the vehicle. When the vehicle is used for both on-road and off-road use, the lamps must be repeatedly covered and uncovered manually, which often results in illegal or improper use, or the lamp may be accidentally uncovered during on-road use. Further, the lamps may be damaged or broken by stones which are thrown up during on-road use. It will be understood that roof-mounted lamps are particularly important in off-road use on trails and small dirt or gravel roads where the use of such lamps is permitted because of the need for intense illumination for safety purposes.
There is, therefore, a substantial need for retractable lamps, wherein the lamps may be rotated to an upright or generally vertical position for off-road use with the lenses facing forwardly and to a generally horizontal position, wherein the lamps are not functional, to reduce drag and wherein the lamps are protected from stones and other debris during on-road use. The automotive spoiler of this invention combines the advantages of a spoiler with a light bar, wherein the lamps may be rotated to an upright vertical position for off-road use or to a downward position within the spoiler for on-road use.